In recent years, a flash memory is used for a diversity of electronic equipment as a main storage device, in company with an HDD, a CD/DVD, and the like.
Regarding the flash memory, what is needed is, for example, improvement in input/output speed of data, improvement in operation reliability, reduction in a manufacturing cost, and the like.